Christmas in UK
by Kane-Lee
Summary: Nunca le había gustado ser egoísta sin embargo, a pesar de eso por mas que no lo quisiera admitir le dolía imaginar que se encontraba solo de verdad.


**Disclaimer: **que no es obvio que los personajes no me pertenecen? XD

Otra creación mía :D hahahaha espero y les guste!

**Christmas in UK**

Una noche fría se manifestaba en la ciudad, la nieve caía inundando cada pasillo de las calles de Nueva York, luces y adornos destellaban iluminando por doquier, la gente corría apresurada con compras y regalos para festejar ese día especial, un día en el que todos olvidarían sus diferencias tan solo por unas horas, como era para esperarse ese día era Navidad.

Reino Unido por su lado se encontraba emborrachándose en un bar, no quería saber si ese día era de celebrar, se sentía solo, recordando aquella batalla donde América se había independizado de él. Estaba bebiendo demasiado rápido como de costumbre, a su vez maldiciendo su soledad.

– Si no dejas de beber te dará un ataque – susurro una de las criaturas de sus alucinaciones.

Arthur no le prestó atención y pidió otra ronda de alcohol, ¡malditas hadas!, ahora lo que mas quería era dejar de escuchar esas vocecitas tan desesperantes, miro el televisor aturdido mientras le daba otro trago a su copa de vino, no entendía porque la gente se emocionaba tanto en esta época, ya nada tenía sentido ahora que no tenía a nadie con quien pasársela hoy.

– Tal vez si tienes a alguien... – susurro una de las hadas adivinando los pensamientos de su creador.

¿De verdad era eso cierto?, probablemente su amiguito de fantasía tenía razón, pero por otro lado que probabilidades había que este lo recibiera con los brazos abiertos, no es como si le agradara mucho la opción de salir a buscarlo en las circunstancias en las que ahora se encontraba.

– ¿Por qué no lo llamas? – dijo una vez más aquella hada impertinente.

El rubio hiso mala cara, para nada le gustaba que esa hada se estuviera entrometiendo mucho, pero que mas daba, probablemente no perdía nada con intentarlo.

Estiro su brazo en dirección hacia su bolsillo para después con trabajos sacar su celular, ya al tenerlo en sus manos dirigió sus dedos oprimiendo las teclas con suma torpeza. Al entrar al menú, busco el directorio, tratando de controlar su dedo oprimió en buscar contacto. La vista se le nublaba mientras la cabeza le daba muchas vueltas por lo alcoholizado que estaba, nuevamente tratando de teclear correctamente y tras varios intentos por fin encontró el número al que quería llamar, "Estadounidense Estúpido".

Frunció las cejas dudoso, ahora que lo pensaba no era muy segura la idea de confiar en una de sus hadas. Pero que importaba, unas copas en sima siempre le daban valor para poder hacer las cosas.

Oprimió la tecla "llamar" esperando a que ese americano estúpido le respondiera rápido, espero varios segundos aun sin obtener una respuesta alguna, indignado se decidió a finalizar la llamada, sin embargo por el otro lado de la bocina se escucho por fin una alegre respuesta.

– ¡Hello, The hero is talking!

El rubio se sorprendió, quedándose sin articular ninguna palabra, no solo era el alcohol que le impedía hablar con facilidad, si no que por otro lado estaba realmente sorprendido.

– ¿Is someone here…? – Pregunto el menor esperando a que alguien le respondiera, Inglaterra sacudió su cabeza tratando de aclararse la voz.

– ¿Acaso habla el estadounidense estúpido? – bufo con apatía tratando de sonar lo más coherente posible.

– ¿Iggy? – pregunto Alfred por otro lado.

– Quien más seria idiota, ¿tu mamá? – respondió con sarcasmo.

– Estas bebiendo de nuevo, ¿cierto? – adivino América.

– ¡Y tú que sabes mocoso estúpido! – Exclamo un confundido Arthur – ¿Se podría saber en dónde diablos estas?.

– Celebro la navidad con los chicos – dijo alegremente el rubio.

Tal y como lo había pensando, América se divertía con los demás festejando la Navidad mientras que por otro lado el se encontraba emborrachándose solo como un idiota. Soltó un pequeño suspiro tratando de desatar el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta, estaba seguro de que ahora más que nada nadie se preocupada por él, nunca le había gustado ser egoísta sin embargo, a pesar de eso por mas que no lo quisiera admitir le dolía imaginar que se encontraba solo de verdad.

...

– ¿Iggy sigues ahí? – pregunto preocupadamente el menor puesto que Inglaterra no había respondido nada en varios minutos.

– ¡Oh vamos! Por supuesto que sigo aquí estúpido Estadounidense... – contesto tratando de sonar lo mas indiferente posible. Algo que Alfred no le creyó.

– Inglaterra...

– No debí llamarte, considerando que eres un traidor probablemente debí equivocarme de número, ¡jamás llamaría a un americano estúpido apropósito! – exclamo molesto.

– ¿Solo eso querías decirme...? –pregunto tristemente el menor. – Querías repetirme lo mucho que me odias, ¿o me equivoco Arthur?.

Inglaterra no respondió, Por supuesto que no lo odiaba, quería decirle muchas cosas ahora, pero probablemente el no lo entendería.

– Te equivocas... – susurro el rubio cambiando el tono soberbio de su voz

El menor se sorprendió pero no lo demostró, ¿entonces qué era lo que en verdad quería Inglaterra?, Pensó.

– ¿Ocurre algo malo? – pregunto amablemente dándole valor al mayor.

Iggy volvió a quedarse helado pensando en lo que quería decir, le acostaba admitir lo que en verdad sentía y más si se trata de América, trago saliva y cerró sus ojos, tal vez ya era tiempo de empezar a ser sincero.

– Quería escuchar tu voz...

Hubo un minuto de silencio, ninguno de los dos se atrevía por comenzar a decir algo, por el otro lado de la bocina Alfred se encontraba realmente sorprendido, ¿era posible que Arthur haya dicho eso?, probablemente había escuchado mal o inclusive tal vez el Whisky le había pegado un poco, es decir, no era como si todos los días escucharas algo así que viniera de Reino Unido, Inglaterra por otro lado casi se comía las uñas esperando a que el menor respondiera, ¿oh es que él no respondería nada?, probablemente había dicho algo que no tenía que decir.

Alfred dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se hacía de la idea de que más que nada ahora Inglaterra necesitaba de él, Entonces se le ocurrió algo, ¿Por qué no pasar la navidad con la persona que amaba?, sería una gran sorpresa que fuera hasta donde él para que a si juntos festejaran dicha fecha especial, no le importaba si ahora dejaba a sus amigos, lo que mas quería ahora era estar al lado de Arthur Kirkland.

– ¿Quieres que valla? – pregunto él menor, a lo que solo puedo escuchar un sonido de asentimiento.

– Ya sabes dónde estoy... – susurro el rubio.

– Estaré allí en 20 minutos, no te muevas – susurro USA para después finalizar la llamada.

Inglaterra no respondió nada y oprimió la tecla finalizar.

_Te estaré esperando._ Pensó mientras se recostaba en la barra, puesto que aun la cabeza lo estaba matando.

– Te dije que tenías a alguien – señalo el hada orgullosa.

– Cierra la boca – regaño el rubio.

No quería admitir que ese fastidioso ser fantástico siempre tenía razón en todo. Pero que importaba ahora si Alfred estaría con él, ya no se sentiría solo ahora que por fin tenía con quien pasar la Navidad.

**FIN**

**Nota: **_Feliz casi Navidad antes que nada ñee! :D jajaja ok_

_Bueno este es otro de los fics que hice para mi nee-chan :D, espero y les haya gustado n_n_

_Dejen sus comentarios o críticas o lo que sea que venga LOL!_

_Matta nee ~_


End file.
